


Being Alive (and Bodyguards)

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angry Castiel/Dean Winchester, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Background Case, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Castiel (Supernatural), Bodyguard Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Breaking Up & Making Up, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean are bodyguards, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Smut Brigade, Destiel Week, Dom/sub, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Hot Tub Sex, Hurt Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Minor Injuries, Overprotective Castiel (Supernatural), Politics, Porn With Plot, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Riots, Serious Injuries, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Shameless Big Bang, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strict Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester work for different politicians and always bump shoulders when active on duty. With elections coming they find themselves working in close sessions after their clients decide to work in tandem. Beginning is rough but nothing says friendship and relationship than constantly saving the other. Now the two know each other from cover to cover and with the heat of the campaign period and established relationships, how far can they stretch the limits of their professional relationship without risking their personal lives?Because nah, no one is letting go in this fic. That's how stubborn they are. That's what they do. Keep each other alive.





	Being Alive (and Bodyguards)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiter_james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/gifts), [Violetlyvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetlyvanilla/gifts).



> I've always liked writing fanfic with songs in mind. It calms me while writing. 'Being Alive' is such a meaningful song! Of being in love with another person which has me thinking of Destiel. And I have also been a sucker for bodyguard fics! Jupiter_james and violetlyvanilla are such great inspiration!  
> I'm sure with the song playing, I'll finish this soon :) I depend the number of chapters and theme on stanza :) (and ooh iedited the photo~  
> Lyrics of the song will always be posted at the end~
> 
> Enjoy!

Campaign upon campaign, tirades upon tirades. Name calling and name dropping that smear the country’s television as quick as running molten lava and other senseless black propaganda while the nation endures. That’s the kind of democracy everyone should share. Fair and square.

It’s five months to election.

The double doors of a meeting room are heavily secured as a shadow of one tall, dark haired and handsome stands erect by its front like a silent jaguar ready to pounce at the first sign of movement. But the corridor is empty with only the blinking red light of the CCTV above. Feet firmly planted on the ground with both hands clasped together in his front, Castiel Novak stands square-shouldered in front of the door. He wears the standard black suit and tie, equipped with dark shades and earpiece that cord along the back of his ear. His holster bulges on his right and inside his smooth black pants hide a dagger around his ankle. He guards the empty corridor with high level of awareness despite the tranquility and is even aware when the elevator at the end of the corridor opens with a faint ding.

Castiel lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding as heavy pairs of feet came striding next. Castiel keeps still and hears his team speaking in his ear. He turns swiftly when two persons he’s been expecting the whole day finally stops in front of him. One is an important politician running for an office in the White House who also happens to be the running mate of Castiel’s client senior politician. He nods curtly at the escort behind the VIP and opens the door for him. The door closes after the man and Castiel returns smoothly in his position like nothing happened.

Except this time, he isn’t alone.

The bodyguard of the tandem VIP stands on his other side, mirroring his position. Castiel doesn’t need to turn to him to feel the man radiating beside him. He has always been that _aware_ of his surroundings. Also aware of the significant presence of the broad-shouldered man who wears similar uniform as him. Nothing quite speaks _lethal_ in body of a man than Dean Winchester.

They stood there without speaking for a moment, both faces grim like two perfect statues by Michael Angelo himself. Castiel closes his eyes. The only time he can when this other fellow is present. He can’t help it. He trusts Dean Winchester the most when it comes to the job. He opens them quietly and begins the short talk, his voice a timber deep and laced with criticism.

“Your principal’s late for half an hour. Rule one, Winchester.”

“Your VIP requested his presence, don’t be a stick, Novak.”

“Still he is a professional by design. He knows its character to show upon agreed time.”

“Let’s say he’s too old for the old boot of moving around.”

“He’s perfectly capable of stepping one foot after the other. He’s got no case of being this late as far as I can remember.”

“Well, sorry for not keeping up to standards.” Dean Winchester craned his neck looking like a fuse ready to explode. “Should have known you’d be closely timing us. Your client paying you for keeping how long in minutes—?”

Castiel is incontestable. “Thirty-nine minutes, fourteen seconds since I closed the door to my client, in fact.”

“I should just give you an earpiece of my team so you can talk in my ear all the time. Should have prepared for an earful when it wasn’t my fault.”

“Rule two. Body guards are always at fault in time.”

“Bullshit. I’m not his P.A, man. Quit your bitchin. Got him inside that room, didn’t I?” Dean glares. Castiel doesn’t look but keeps facing the white wall with eyes that can burn holes in the concrete. He spoke in leveled tone.

“My informant reports your team has left his premises two hours ago. You should have been here an hour earlier.”

“Tell that to the van trailing us to the end of world. Had to keep driving half way across the city before losing it and changing vehicles. I just got a full report our previous car got nailed ten minutes later. Driver dead. If that’s not a fucked-up excuse, I don’t know what you’ll accept. An invitation to the memorial, maybe?”

Castiel feels Dean’s hot piercing eyes on him and inwardly sighed. He has heard of course. He knows the movements of the other camp ever since the joint agreement of their clients a year ago. But he has got to take it from the other camp’s head security. Nothing gets them to feel the gravity of the situation than primary source.

Dean huffs beside him when Novak did not press on.

“I’d tell you it’s traffic, but I’m talking to the infamous Castiel Novak. I don’t think there’s any threat of you knowing.” He quirks his eyebrows just as Castiel glances at him again with an obvious scowl.

“Your team did not sweep the street thoroughly then.”

“If we could check all the cars and identify each driver once on the highway, we would. Just expect to see us here by the end of the month, and then you can tell me in length of hours and seconds till you drop—”

“Seven-hundred twenty-eight hours, thirty-nine minutes—”

“Drop it, Novak.” Dean sighs in resignation. He raises a palm at the back of his neck and rubbed there with a groan escaping his lips. He took off his dark shades with a grunt and massaged the bridge of his nose. “Hate wearin shades under a roof. Makes me look like a douche but fuck this job. I love it.”

“Are you alright, Dean?” Castiel finally asks. Dean looks up to see the other body guard still standing in his post but is watching him from behind his own dark shades with deadpan features. There is an awkward change in the air but Castiel does not notice it.

“Peachy.” Dean smirks and slips the dark shades back. He resumes his post too.

Castiel studies him from the corner of his eyes then returns his eyes on the wall.

“I heard your team has been ambushed three times this week. It’s all over the news.”

“Media makes money out of it. Milking it.” He grits his teeth. “Then makes everything melodramatic.”

“Exactly how many?”

“Five.”

“I know. I’ve got ears.” Castiel presses his lips in a thin line, expression still dead pan. It’s always been part of the job to live in a boring corridor one second then get pulled to the haphazardly dangerous zone in the next beat. Like calms before storms but where bodyguards just know when to drop the oars. Bodyguards are not mere body defense but someone capable of reading situations and assess the best course of action to keep the principal _alive_. No matter what happens, that has always been the goal. Five times of ambush and Dean Winchester still stands here unscathed has Castiel regarding him again. It speaks of the man’s prowess. Though he already is aware of Dean’s high capacity of contingency plans, good decisions and quick actions, Castiel knows how trying it is if the mind is not disciplined enough.

Dean Winchester doesn’t look like one at the end of his tethers despite the reddening sides of his eyes and yawns. On the contrary, with that twitching smile at the corner of his lips like a man championing over foes, Castiel can feel him radiating with pride. Because yes, _his client survived on his watch._ This is the guy with excellent resume from military academy.

Then again, all mortals succumb to the arms of Morpheus sooner than later. By the looks of it, Dean Winchester has been awake approximately 45 hours. Castiel wonders the number of red bulls in his cabinet and bedside table. If he has got the time to go home after all. Dean has been active on duty for a week. He knows. He observes.

“If this is how serious the situation is then shouldn’t there be more backup security in this hall?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll make sure your client doesn’t get mixed in the crossfire.”

“You do your job and I’ll do mine.” Castiel replies.

“I know. You’re so fucking good at your job too, Novak. So why choose this job over Secret Service again?”

“Irrelevant. Focus on your security detail.”

“Know it back to back unless you want the map?”

“Still.” Castiel doesn’t know what is eating him. Normally he isn’t this talkative. His cool must have been left behind in the elevator when he heard an ambush was attempted again on the other camp today. “Nothing is wrong with added security.”

“Why do you think we’re both here?” Dean presses at length with a smile. Castiel sees him slowly gaze in his direction from his peripheral, studying him back. “We’re security enough.”

“Overconfidence can be your undoing, Winchester.” He says sourly.

“Overconfidence is what keeps me still standing here, _Novak_. And I wouldn’t trade places with anyone now if we get attack by a battalion when we’re standing side by side like fucking Gianluigi Buffon and Manuel Neuer on the keep. You wanna make a pitch of anyone who wants to mess in this floor now? Wish em’ luck for trying. But my team’s downstairs all eyes on my ears. The only messy thing I can think right now is about you because if I didn’t know better Novak, I’d say you’re worried about me.”

Castiel narrows his eyes. Dean is radiating beside him again like some glowing sunrise with drunk lovebirds chirping.

“Are you worried about me?” Dean prompts and Castiel sees him finally breaking his position. “You like me now, Cas? Cause if that’s it, I don’t mind getting messed with by anyone else hard and rough.” Dean winks.

The use of his name in such manner has Castiel clenching his jaw. Dean has called him that on their first meeting after tasting his full name in his mouth and just to practice annoying him. But under professional pretenses, both are still fundamentally trained to call the other by surname. Cas just remembers he called Dean by his name a while ago. No wonder he is radiating.

Castiel raises an eyebrow and stands a little straighter.

“You know your team can hear you.” He says dryly about the earpiece.

“They don’t deserve to be on my team if they aren’t aware of something so obvious. Besides, when I said all ears are with me, I’m mostly talking about Sam. Yep, he’s swearing at me right now. Uh-huh, he’s pulled the plug. Bitch.”

Cas throws Dean a scandalous look but the man shrugs and taps on his earpiece talking. Sam is Dean’s brother who is also part of his security team. He has heard Dean speak of this as _Family Business._ F _or_ a second, Cas wonders what it’s like to have Dean in his ears too. The thought brings some interesting ideas in his head. It will probably end in unending bickers and disagreements but that is fuel enough.

Castiel keeps his face clear of any expression which is easy. He turns back to face the wall but there is a tiny color rising on his cheek. He has been made aware of Dean’s… behavior. And Dean Winchester’s intention for about half a year now. Of course, it comes without saying that someone like Dean is a little too straightforward. That’s what Castiel likes about him. He just did not expect the man to be that candid of flirting with him off duty.

For his part, Castiel has kept his level-headed approach about the matter. It’s what grounds them in working together. But he has always been aware of Dean’s impact on him ever since their first meeting. About the man’s way of getting too close when they are absurdly dropped off hotel bars exclusively for bodyguards while their clients mingle at the hierarchal executive top floors where security is at the max. Where he and Dean had struggled with the social order upon learning their VIPs will be closely working together as tandem in the year’s election. About Dean being an infuriating ass hat at the beginning, irritating Castiel for the shortened name and practically being just himself. But the two mellowed down after Castiel had attempted to throw himself at a grenade thrown in their direction during an important public announcement. Dean had grabbed his black suit and threw him back, before he kicked the grenade high in the air with obvious godly soccer skills.

The bomb detonated. Their VIPs are already out of harm’s way the moment somebody shouted a threat above the heads. Which left Dean and Castiel both leaning to each other, only left to protect by instinct. The gesture left them arguing in the next few weeks about how Dean could have lost his leg or Castiel lost his life. But by the end of the month the two are as tight as burning marshmallow on a stick.

Except Dean says its mutual understanding. Castiel knew Dean was flirting but Castiel has been ignoring all advances for the same reason he does not like bodyguards forced social gatherings. _He is uninterested with getting involved with someone that can jeopardize his duties._ Not that Dean has ever done anything like that. But judging from what Dean has stated, Cas does feel his concern for the man has increased for the past few months. It grew on him like a sprout that found its roots firmly in his very being.

It caught on him like spring ever since the meeting has begun that morning and Dean and his team were late. Castiel has kept note with his own team to check if Dean and his VIP had arrived. Minutes passed and no sign of the camp. He got a report there’s another attempt which has him darkly pacing the corridor.

Ten minutes is acceptable for traffic.

Twenty minutes is beyond repair, they should not be in tandem with Castiel’s VIP.

Thirty minutes and Castiel is clenching his fists. This is why he does not feel right in getting involved.

Only when he heard a confirmation that they have arrived and when their figures walk the corridor did Castiel breathe a sigh of relief. No man could be that strong in face of the beaming sun, right?

When he turns his head towards the man, he only sees Dean already watching the wall, listening on his earpiece. Castiel has the urge to pull him so he would pay attention but he restrains his arms. Not good. it seems becoming aware of his own feelings while standing there in the middle of duty with Dean is proving a mighty trial for his self-control.

But he can. Yes, he can.

“Yes. I think I like you, Dean.”

The way Dean snaps his head back at him, pulling out his dark shades out of his eyes, exposing his brilliant and twinkling green eyes has Castiel make a mental note to himself.

That Dean is absolutely, under no circumstances allowed to remove his dark shades during duty hours.

Or Castiel will have to make him pay for the consequences of riling him, albeit unseen in the disguise of the black suit. But the two keep still for the duration of the closed-door meeting, passing the time with short quips. Yet Cas is aware that Dean is burning beside him while throwing him obvious glares. So, Dean is angry now while Cas is the exact opposite. The clock ticked too slow for their liking now.

Only when Dean abruptly calls him off to call a substitute for a moment, and four of their security team takes their position, does Dean grab Cas by the elbow and half drag-half escorted him to the empty exit stairwell. Cas is pulled inside and gets trapped on the wall, Dean Winchester breathing angrily on his face. Both earpieces have been clicked off.

“ _Really, Cas? You have any fucking idea what you’re doing to me?”_

“You asked me a question. I answered.”

Dean stares at him in disbelief. Cas returns it in wonder. He watches in fascination as Dean bites his lowers lip, his shining green eyes intent on his blue for a second. Then it darts down his lips. Cas can read body language fine and Dean is, right now, at the end of his tethers.

“Dean—” he begins before things get out of hand.

“Want a taste of your own medicine?”

Cas opens his mouth just as Dean pushes on him, their noses pressing side to side, lips capturing in heated battle of breathes. Cas takes a moment to process what was going on but even his brain is fizzing out at the hot exchange. He has always known the shape of Dean’s lips and lately has been imagining it against him, but the fiery effect it is creating in his body is beyond he has ever expected. Too soft and just perfectly shaped. Cas takes more as he opens for him, their tongues locking, tasting and exploring for familiarity. It is not good for both their body however as reactions begin to awaken. Cas makes a push warningly. Dean understands.

But when Dean pulls and Castiel groans, a smile splits on Dean’s lips. Medicine given alright. Both know they had taken too much time off duty card. They needed to return. Silently but with eyes burning for each other, the two nods and straightens, unbelievably in control.

But Cas pulls Dean’s arm back anyway when the man pushes out of his space. Castiel has found his ground to be calm and right now he can’t let Dean walk away from him like that. Not when Cas’ body is also giving off the same vibe as Dean. Like an influenza caught at the heat of the moment.

“I believe you can take a night off for this week. Can you tell me when you plan to? I'd like to have the same date if you don't mind."

Dean’s eyes dilated. The groan he lets out made Castiel smile quietly in success.

Medicine returned.

* * *

It took another two days before Dean takes the much needed night off from his VIP’s around 5. Which of course is pushed for another two hours where he obsessively checks with all the security personnel that in the end, even Sam is kicking him out of the office to get some needed sleep when seven strikes the clock.

Dean left the mansion quite eagerly after that. He wears a blue jeans and dark jacket but he didn’t go to his car. No, there is currently a black car already waiting for him at the tall gates. Dean whistles when he stops in front of the 1969 Maserati. Castiel is on the wheels, watching him from his dark shades as the man ogles in awe.

After a moment and Dean is still admiring his car, Castiel frowns.

“You’ve seen this car many times, Dean.”

“Yeah, but—d’you have any idea—”

“Yes.” Castiel removes his shades as Dean leans on the passenger window. One look from his determined blue eyes has the man quickly entering the side with a grin. Especially with Castiel already discarded his black suit and is comfortable in his white shirt. Dean can’t help his anticipation.

“You’re going to take me to your place now, Cas?”

“I’d prefer if we head first to your house.” Castiel drives feeling quite different at having someone on the usually empty seat. Dean looks at him nonstop, he is almost tempted to say it is rude to stare. Except, he doesn’t mind Dean’s green eyes swooning on him.

“Why not? You don’t trust me with your place, huh? Look, Cas, I’m not gonna confiscate your gun collection—”

“I’m sure you won’t find them.”

“Shit. You have _the collection._ I thought you’re pulling my leg.

“You don’t believe I’d lie to that extent.”

“Yeah, but I’d also like to think you’re flirting with me every time you mention it.”

“I was.” Cas says after some thoughtful consideration.

Dean is left speechless and Cas glances at him with a knowing smile. Two can play this game.

They arrive in Dean’s house after an hour drive. The place is modest enough to accommodate a single man. When asked where Sam lives, Dean explains his brother’s insistence on staying near their target, thus an apartment which Dean has refused to live ever again.

“We’ve been doing motels and hotels for the better part of our life and I say stop now.” Dean is saying when he turns the knob and reach for the light switch from the dark. The light turns on and Cas is met by a clean living room with few stacks of books on the table, cans of beer as he has suspected but other than that, everything is clean. There’s a sound of keys dropping on the holder and Dean turning from the side table expectantly.

“Well, here it is… W-where do you want to uh… start? Dinner?”

Castiel watches him carefully. Watches his nervous grin slants to embarrassment as Castiel continued looking at him. Watches as Dean presses his lips with eyes darting from Castiel to the bedroom and looks down his feet. Castiel blinks. This Dean Winchester here is full of surprises.

“Have you eaten?”

“Yeah, Sam fixed me something when I was double checking with my team.”

Castiel smiles. “I’m not hungry either.”

Dean presses his lips suggestively. Cas nods.

“Dean.” He says the name with ardor the man does not miss. “Your bedroom?”

Castiel is still quite interested in all that is Dean that he takes everything in his eyes the moment they entered the dark room. What he isn’t expecting is Dean changing the pace the moment they did, tackling Castiel clumsily by the shoulder and pushing him on the bed, sharing a much-hastened kiss with too many tongues locking and teeth grazing. Castiel feels Dean claw his shirt impatiently, raking his palms up and down the clothed surface frantically.

Cas lets him. He takes the back of Dean’s head and run his fingers on his short hair. Their lips are on each other again, much slower this time and sweeter with Cas guiding Dean’s movement. He wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulder and stayed him above him, both still fully dressed. Dean growls in the kiss after a moment like an unsatisfied minx and is biting on Castiel’s neck the next. He bites on the soft skin, resulting in rattles around his throat as Castiel breathes in relief. Dean’s lips are moist and brings with it a torch that burns every corner of his skin. Dean isn’t moving from the same spot like he’s been too caught up with the exposed neck. The spot begins to redden and Castiel finally feels Dean suckling the spot with teeth. He is being marked.

“You taste so good.” Dean begins murmuring weakly. Cas doesn’t reply. Dean is trapped between his legs, pressing on him eagerly. He can feel Dean’s hard erection from his jeans pressing his own. The pressure is making Dean breath hard on his neck and Cas lets his own moan slip out of his lips. They grind their hips for a long moment, Dean still ghosting his lips on his throat like he can’t get enough. One more time he bites Castiel’s bottom lip, pulling on it kissing him gently before sliding down to his chest, biting on the clothed shirt. He finds the bud on Cas’ left chest and bites the cloth again.

Cas still lets him. Fire is slowly overtaking his body. Dean knows what he’s doing despite the glaze in his eyes. Hands catches Cas’ waist as they rub down his side, attempting to undo the already ruined shirt. Cas feels the rush of air when Dean pulls his shirt, exposing his stomach where the man runs his tongue aptly. Cas shuts his eyes, his own cock trapped in his jeans coming straight to life. Dean feels that and he slides off him completely, just in front of the bulge. Castiel takes a lungful of air when he feels Dean mouthing his erection. Cas closed his eyes. Dean runs his large hands on his thighs but Cas remains still not because of disinterest, but because he knows what will happen if Dean keeps up the adrenaline.

Dean Winchester isn’t a god even if he does look like one. Truth be told, Cas has always found him one of the most pleasing bodyguards in terms of physical appearance. The man has taken care of himself well and it does not include his natural lethal look. But his body can only be pushed so much and even if he is sexually driven, Castiel has experienced enough of his own fatigued to know. Because Castiel also operates like Dean. Get the job done, fuck the rest later.

So, at the first sign of weakening grip on his thighs, Castiel is sitting down and holding Dean’s head carefully.

Dean has fallen asleep. Castiel smiles as he ruffles Dean’s soft hair.

“I didn’t think so.”

Quietly, Castiel slides off the bed and gently heaves Dean on one side. He undresses the man and pulls the blanket over his body. Dean is still knocked out of the world when Castiel locks the door behind him to his own car. Dean is not letting him off the hook for that the next time they meet, he is sure. But as Castiel pulls on to the road, eyes ahead, he thinks he isn’t planning to be off that _hook up_ either.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone to crowd you with love  
> Someone to force you to care  
> Someone to make you come through  
> Who'll always be there  
> As frightened as you  
> Of being alive


End file.
